In specification of WO01/14333, it is described that piperazine or piperidine derivates of formula (A)
are chemokine receptor (specifically CCR1 or CCR3) regulator, and they are useful as treatment for inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, gastrointestinal discomforts, HIV diseases and systemic diseases etc.
In specification of WO00/58305, it is described that 1,4-piperidine derivatives of formula (B)
are useful for diseases related to chemokine receptor.
In specification of JP-A-6-192235, it is described that quinazoline derivatives of formula (C)
having an effect of inhibiting cGMP phosphodiesterase and TXA2.
In specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,495, it is described that N-[4-(4-morpholinyl)-2-quinazolinyl]-1,2-ethanediamine dihydrochloride (CAS No. 59870-53-0), N,N-diethyl-N′-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-4-quinazolinyl]-1,2-ethanediamine (CAS No. 59870-50-70) and N,N-diethyl-N′-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-4-quinazolinyl]-1,2-ethanediamine dihydrochloride (CAS No. 59870-51-8) are having an effect of inhibiting platelet aggregation.
In specification of JP-A-3-14568, N,N-diethyl-N′-[2-(4-phenyl-1-piperidinyl)-4-pyrimidinyl]-1,2-ethylenediamine (CAS No. 131039-38-8) is described as nervous system drugs.
In specification of WO95/05383, N-[(3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-2-yl)methyl]-N′-[2-(1-piperidinyl)-4-pyrimidinyl]-1,3-propanediamine oxalate (CAS No. 169747-23-3) is having an effect of vasoconstriction.
In specification of DE1794396, it is described that 7-[4-[4,6-bis(hexahydro-1H-azepin-1-yl)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino-2H-1,2,3-triazol-2-yl]-3-phenyl-2H-1-benzopyran-2-one (CAS No. 19695-38-6) is useful as fluorescent brightening agent.
In specification of JP-A-51-9759, N-[4-(hexahydro-1H-azepin-1-yl)thieno[3,2-d]pyrimidin-2-yl-1,4-butanediamine (CAS No.31895-98-4) is described.
Other than those above, N-[(3,4-dihydro-2H-1-benzopyran-2-yl)methyl]-N′-[2-(1-piperidinyl)-4-pyrimidinyl]-1,3-propanediamine (CAS No. 169747-22-2), 4-ethoxy-6-(hexahydro-1H-azepin-1-yl)-N-[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]-1,3,5-triazin-2-amine (CAS No. 295344-71-7), 4-(hexahydro-1H-azepin-1-yl)-6-methyl-N-[3-(4-morpholinyl)propyl]-1,3,5-triazin-2-amine (CAS No. 332167-02-9), 4-chloro-6-(hexahydro-1H)-azepin-1-yl)-N-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]-1,3,5-triazin-2-amine (CAS No. 337484-66-9), 4-(hexahydro-1H-azepin-1-yl)-6-methoxy-N-[3 -(4-morpholinyl)propyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-amine (CAS No. 384845-62-9) are known.